1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a face detection frame, a method for displaying character information, and an image-taking device, and more particularly to technology for fitting the position of the face detection frame or the like onto a live preview.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras which can detect a face from a subject have become commercially practical. These cameras can capture an image of a subject with proper focus and exposure by detecting a face and performing automatic focus control (AF) and automatic exposure control (AE) in the face area, even if the AF and AE based on the normal imaging are difficult. In addition, such a digital camera can display a face detection frame in the detection area when it detects a face so that an operator can determine whether or not the digital camera has detected a face.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286940 discloses a digital camera which detects a face area present in a subject image obtained by imaging and enables the user to know the face area when he/she picks up the image. Further, AF and AE are performed using image data representing the image within the face detection frame. This enables the image data representing the subject image to be recorded with the face area being in focus and at an appropriate brightness.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284203 discloses a digital camera having a lens control device which detects a face area present in a subject image obtained by imaging and controls a lens driving circuit to position a lens in a position where the face evaluation value is maximal.